Gourmet Beauties Fished In By a Dragon
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kidou Keiji Jiban. Synopsis Jiban heads to Hamanako to save Yoko and several girls from a dangerous Bionoid who will gain a dangerous power by absorbing their energy. Plot One morning, Naoto's friend Mei comes to his apartment, reminding him that he promised to accompany her to a trip to Lake Hamana, where she will be participating in a beauty contest. However, Naoto is unable to go, due to being on duty at the police precinct because his colleagues are on their day off. Sure enough, Muramatsu and Yoko are there, and the latter is convinced to enter the contest as well by Mei who, meeting her, is astonished by her beauty and class. Behind their backs, Doctor Giba plots to use his Bionoid, Dragonoid, to strike the women by using his powers over acid, which he can spew in liquid or gaseous forms (in the latter case, creating an acid rain cloud). The Bionoid is hidden in a swamp near Lake Hamana as they speak, and Marsha and Karsha are sent to put the plan in motion, which they do during the contest by abducting all the constestants, Yoko included. Muramatsu mobilizes himself to go after her, not wanting to involve Naoto or anyone else out of pride. However, when he calls him at the hotel he is staying, Naoto has a hunch and goes off to investigate as Jiban. At a shrine by the swamp, Mei is prepared to be sacrificed to Dragonoid, when Marsha and Karsha are informed of Jiban's appearance. The girls are imprisoned instead and Dragonoid is sent to deal with Jiban, which he does by ingesting water from the swamp and spit it as acid on him. Later, Dragonoid decides to eat the girls, starting by Mei, but Yoko offers herself to go first and spare Mei. Before Dragonoid can do anything, Marsha and Karsha inform him to accompany them in fighting off Jiban. As soon as they leave, Yoko, the only one who can fend for herself, disables the Biolon guards, arming the girls and commanding their escape by using their own firearms against them. Later, Dragonoid, Marsha and Karsha catch up with them and, when the Bionoid melts the weapons so they cannot be used, Jiban shows up to face them. The monster gives him a hard time by causing his acid to rain down on Jiban, but Yoko and Mei distract him long enough for Jiban to recover the Daedalus and dispel the rain cloud, turning the tables and destroying Dragonoid. After Jiban leaves, Muramatsu finds the girls and starts taking the sole credit for saving them, treating them to lunch. Despite knowing the truth, Yoko and Mei (and secretly, Naoto) decide to let him revel in his glory. Cast to be added Notes Here's what it looks like on the eyecatch. Jiban26EyecatchA.jpg|Pre-break for Episode 26. Jiban26EyecatchB.jpg|Post-break for Episode 26. Trivia *this aired alongside episode 38, . Category:Kidou Keiji Jiban Category:Episodes